


I Love You (Always, Forever)

by flickawhip



Series: VampWolf AU [1]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Vampire!Charlotte, Vampire!Holly-Anne, Vampire!Stephanie, Vampires, Werewolf!Dixie, Werewolf!Flick, Werewolf!Mickie, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A werewolf and a vampire make a family...Written for my lady.





	I Love You (Always, Forever)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HartfulFlair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartfulFlair/gifts).



“Honey...”

It’s easy to answer the call, Holly-Anne’s used to this by now. She’s been with her Wolf for years now, she’s used to the late nights and last minute calls. 

“Honey, c’mere...”

The second call is more urgent, being a Vampire, a Queen of Vampires, makes it rarer to be called like this... this is only the second time. As she comes closer, the blood is clear in the air. One woman is already still, mussed copper hair over closed eyes, the woman’s breathing faded. The fear sparkling in her wolf’s hazel-gold eyes is clear. She’s cradling a second woman. 

“She... You have to help her...”

Holly-Anne’s breathing catches, the scent of the blood is already tempting, now with her wolf nervous and begging she can’t help but give in. She drinks deeply from the woman, feeling her pulse fade, feeding the woman her own blood in reply. They’ve both done this before, somewhere in the night is a vampire walking with a wolf, the daughters of night, of theirs. 

The second woman needs to be buried, she will rise later, turned from human to more. Flick buries the girl gently, her voice low. 

“I hope they forgive us...”

She murmurs, burying the woman carefully. Her gaze turns to the copper-haired woman again. 

A low huff escaping her. 

Holly-Anne smiles slightly, curls an arm around her wife’s shoulders.

“I love you, my wolf...”

“I love you too, fangs.”

The change is coming on now and Flick curses, rising to settle into position, her howl weak even as she curls at her shifting child’s side, watching the copper-haired woman shift for the first time, smiling when she’s still, finally breathing again. 

The children return, one settling by her wolf mother, brown fur curling into golden, the gaze clear in her eyes as she takes in the newly formed copper wolf, an almost smile tugging at the wolf’s face. The other settles with Holly-Anne, blonde hair falling into green eyes, her fangs clear as she smiles. 

“You’ve been making family again...”

Holly-Anne smiles, glancing at the dirt pile that is now moving. 

“Yes... we have...”

It’s a new beginning, a final chance for happiness, no matter how unconventional. Her smile doesn’t fall even when the new daughter rises, then crawls closer. She’s hungry, but she’s already seeking out her mother, her sire. Holly-Anne rises, leading her young to feed, the wolves watching in silence.


End file.
